Natural Born Soul Reaper
by JohnMSilver
Summary: A new soul reaper has appeared in the Soul Society what will this new development change? OC x Momo
1. A New Soul Reaper

**I do not own Bleach, I only own my OC**

He stood there bleeding out his chest the claw marks proof of the injury his dark brown spiky hair swaying from the wind his light blue eyes glaring at the monster that delivered the blow, the 17 year old curses as he wasn't even able to lay a blow on the creature

"What the hell are you!?" he shouted

"**IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU'LL BE DEAD SOON ANTWAY!" **it roared as it lunged for him but he couldn't move as it got closer he knew that he was going to die until there was a bright light and he was somewhere completely white devoid of anything

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad looks like I'll be seeing you again sooner than you would've liked" he says thinking of his deceased parents

"_**Are you just giving up?"**_ a voice asked

"Who's there?" he asked

Suddenly the pure white world around him changed into what appeared to be a city of nothing but skyscrapers but the weird thing was that they were above the clouds

"_**I am here" **_the voice sounded behind him

As he turned around he seen a man around his twenties he stood at 6ft with pure white hair and electric blue eyes and a serious expression on his face

"Who are you?" the boy asks

"_**I will tell you my name if you manage to pass my test but if you don't… you will die" **_the man said

"Wait what test! What are you talking about!?" the boy shouted utterly confused at what was going on at the moment

"_**To awaken your power you must trust in me as I will in you" **_the man said as a katana appeared in the seventeen year olds hand it has a sharp silver blade the guard was the shape of a lightning bolt and the grip was yellow with black wrappings

"A sword?" the boy asked

"_**Prepare yourself!" **_the man shouted before charging the boy just noticing that the man had a sword exactly the same as the one he was holding

As the swords clashed the boy was rocketed backwards and went through one of the buildings and was imbedded into the side of another as he stood up he was preparing for another attack but couldn't see the man he then heard a swishing sound behind him and quickly turned around just to clash with the man again he thought back to what the man said

'To awaken your power you must trust in me as I will in you' that's what he said

"How am I supposed to trust in you if you keep attacking me!?" the boy shouted getting no response

He was rocketed through another building as he coughed up blood he could barely stand

"_**You should give up you will never defeat me" **_the man said calmly before knocking the boy through another building

"_What's with this test trust him? How am I supposed to…?" _and just like that it clicked he looked towards the man charging him again and smiled as he let the man run him through to which the man smiled

"_**So you finally figured it out" **_the man said smiling

"Yeah when I thought about it, it was kind of obvious" the boy said to which the man laughed

"_**Looks like I underestimated you, now you can use your powers freely" **_the man said as he snapped his fingers and the boys outfit changed to a Shihakushō with the katana he used earlier by his side in a black sheath _**"Now go and use your power" **_The man said happily

"Wait you didn't tell me your name" the boy said

"_**Well my name is…. - Kaminari no kami (Lightning God)**_

As the boy came back to the real world he suddenly shouted

"Electrocute Them! Kaminari no Kami!" he shouted causing an arc of lightning to strike the hollow turning it to ashes as the attack finished the boys sword went from being a double edged silver blade with a black line up the centre back to its sealed state

"Well looks like I missed the show" a voice said behind him it was a man with long brown hair and goatee a straw hat and wearing a Shihakushō with a pink Kimono over it

"Who are you?" the boy asked

"My name is Shunsui Kyōraku and I am a soul reaper" Shunsui said

"A soul reaper?"

"That's right our job is to lead souls to the afterlife and to exterminate hollows where ever we find them and I'm here to bring you to the soul society to be a soul reaper kid" Shunsui says

"Okay I just have to do something first" the boy says

"Huh usually people usually have something to do first what's your name kid?"

"It's John….. John Shirubā"

"Okay meet me back here in an hour and I'll take you to the soul society" Shunsui said but for some reason he was tense after hearing his name

And with that John made his way to the Kurosaki clinic to say his farewells to the only family he had left his uncle Isshin and younger cousins Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu

As he knocked he was met at the door by his uncle being his goofy self as usual to whom John actually liked and often joined in on the goofiness much to Ichigo's dismay

"John what's wrong?" Isshin asked seeing the serious expression on his nephews face

"I'm leaving Karakura Town" John said simply shocking Isshin and his cousins who appeared behind their father

"What!? Why are you leaving!?" Yuzu questioned barely holding her tears back

"Sorry kiddo but I have to leave I can't explain it was something so sudden but I have to go" John said patting her head not wanting to explain that it might attract more if those hollows if he stayed

"Well you got to do what you got to do" Isshin said knowing his soul reaper powers must have awakened

"Right before I go… Karin stay strong for your sister and Ichigo… don't you go getting weak" John said before he left to meet up with the soul reaper he met earlier

"So you're here say your goodbyes to everyone?" Shunsui asked

"Yep let's get going" John said before Shunsui and he left to the soul society

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**I was thinking for the romance for the OC should be either Yoruichi or Momo let me know what you think**_


	2. Ryoka

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

I has been two years since John came to the soul society where he was made a soul reaper right away since he already had enough power to rival a captain (although he was hiding most of it) he had learned kido but only the essentials he also had taken to wearing a face mask (the same kind of mask Kakashi from Naruto wears) as girls would always follow him around and giggle, not that he didn't like the attention it was just distracting him from his training, he was made 3rd seat of squad 5 he was offered the Lieutenants position be declared that Momo Hinamori deserved it more, he had been training constantly in private of course, he didn't want anyone to see his strength, it wasn't like he didn't trust everyone he just liked training by himself he was a very likeable person always acting goofy and happy except when things got serious that's when his personality would change completely to the strong person everyone respected and feared, he had thrived in the soul society his flash step rivalling that of the flash goddess Yoruichi, his swordsmanship rivalled be none his cunning and planning causing him to be known as a prodigy, he had also gotten quite close to the lieutenant of his squad as well as some others like Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, the day he heard about Rukia's execution he raised hell in the Seireitei and had to be held back when the captain of squad six Byakuya Kuchiki said it's what Rukia deserved

**Right now John is walking through the Squad five barracks thinking about recent events**

"_Rukia's being executed for giving her powers to a human this isn't right, it's a serious crime I'll admit but nothing that warrants a death sentence and those Ryoka were they trying to save Rukia? _He thought to himself and came to a decision if they were here to save her he would help so he extended his senses to the best of his ability and looked for the Ryoka's spiritual pressure he found it and was surprised to find a familiar pressure he smirked to himself and took off towards the area he sensed

John arrives at a strange house with giant arms holding a banner and is about to step in but suddenly two large men jump down on front of him and block his path

"Halt you shall…" one says

"Not go any further" the other finishes

"Well if you insist on getting in my way I'll just have to take you down" John says with a smirk

**Inside the house….**

Kukaku along with everyone else hears crashing outside and as quickly as it starts it ends

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asks but as he does everyone hears the sound of footsteps making their way down the stairs and towards them suddenly a young looking man steps into the room he is wearing the normal soul reaper uniform with the exception of his face mask he stands just a little taller than Ichigo has spikey brown hair reaching gown to his shoulders and light blue eyes, quickly everyone appears on guard at the new arrival

"Who the hell are you!" Kukaku shouts but is ignored as the figure looks at Ichigo

"It's been awhile Ichigo" John says getting confused looks from everyone

"Do I know you?" Ichigo deadpans causing John to face fault

"Oh how cruel how could you forget your big cousin!" John shouts with fake tears causing sweat drops from the occupants of the room when suddenly Ichigo remembers he used the word cousin

"Is that you John?" Ichigo asks with wide eyes

"Yay! You do remember!" John says glad Ichigo hadn't forgotten him

"Wait a minute…." A voice said John looked towards the source and saw a black cat and continued looking around not convinced that the voice came from where he looked

"Who said that?" John asked

"I did" Yoruichi says

"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT CAT JUST TALK!?" John asked

"Really why is everyone surprised by that?" Yoruichi asked

"You're saying that like its normal for cats to talk!" John shouted

"Back to the matter at hand….. You said you were Ichigo's cousin" Yoruichi said sceptically

"That's right John Shirubā nice to meet ya! Weirdo cat thing!" John said before getting scratched across the face causing him to roll on the floor holding his face quickly pulling out a replacement face mask to cover his face before anyone saw

"Idiot…." Uryu said causing John to glare at him

"What did you say four-eyes?" John practically growled

"You heard me you idiot" Uryu said causing John to smirk evilly

**Two seconds later…**

Uryu is sitting with a sizable lump on his head as Yoruichi starts the conversation

"So why are you here?" asked Yoruichi getting straight to the point

"I assume you're here to rescue Rukia?" John asked getting an affinitive nod from Yoruichi "well I want to help you save her" John said simply

"Why would you want to help us? Not that I don't appreciate the help John" Ichigo asked

"Well I consider Rukia my friend and although she committed a crime the punishment I well to severe it in no way deserves a death sentence!" John said angrily before apologizing for his tone

"Well I guess we could use the help…." Yoruichi said "Now what level would you say you're at?" Yoruichi asked

"Well not to brag but I'd say I'm at a captains level although I don't have Bankai I more than make up for that with my abilities such as swordsmanship and hakuda iv also been told that my speed even surpasses that of the flash goddess Yoruichi" John said not knowing that it was Yoruichi right on front of him

"Is that so faster than the flash goddess?" well I'll just have to test that" Yoruichi said with a smirk as she always enjoyed a good game of tag"

"Umm… John why do you wear that mask?" Orihime asked suddenly joining the conversation

"It's… a long story" John said not wanting to explain

"Apparently girls find his face attractive when he lived in Karakura Town girls always followed him trying to get his attention and ask him out on dates" Ichigo said annoying John because whenever someone learned that bit of information they always wanted to see what he looked like

"Can we see you face?" Orihime asked getting a sigh from John

"Sorry….. But no" John said

"Awwww please" Orihime tried

"No" John said sternly

"Pretty please" Orihime tried again causing John's eyebrow to twitch

"_This is going to be annoying I swear Ichigo I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"_ he thought to himself while glaring at the smirking Ichigo


	3. How I Feel

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

_Italics – Thoughts_

**Bold – Zanpakutō speaking**

Shortly after introducing himself with everyone and learning their plan to enter the Seireitei John left saying that he would keep some of the soul reapers off their backs as he entered the squad five barracks he ran into Momo and started talking not that either would admit it but they did have crushes on each other

"Hey Momo how are you today?" he asked

"I'm fine how are you?" Momo asked with a blush

"I'm great thanks for asking" he said with an eye smile "Has anything happened since the ryoka tried to get through the gate?"

"No nothing do you think they'll try to get through again?" she asked slightly shaken

"Don't worry Momo if anyone attacks you I'll protect you I promise no matter what I will protect you even if it costs me my life" he says while embracing her unconsciously while Momo buries her face into his chest they were both comfortable before a voice called out to them

"Well well isn't this romantic" the voice called out as they looked towards the sound of the voice the saw it was Rangiku, seeing who it was Momo started blushing profusely knowing that Rangiku would spread the word on what she had just seen

"It was…." John said under his breath

"What was that John?" Rangiku asked with a smirk "I had no idea you had feelings for Momo" she smirked at seeing a bit of the blush above his mask

"Wha… what are you talking about?" he asks hoping she'll let it go _"Shit… did she hear me?" he asked himself_

"Ra… Rangiku it's not like that!" Momo shouts while shaking her head trying to get rid of her blush

"Then why are you both blushing?" she asks as Momo and John look each other in the eye before turning away embarrassed "ha so I was right you two doooo like each other" she shouted

"Oh I just remembered I have to….. get to an appointment at squad four see ya!" John said before he disappeared with a flash step

"Coward!" Rangiku shouted before turning her attention back to Momo only to see she'd disappeared as well "aww well there goes my fun…" she pouted

**Meanwhile**

John is in a woodland area sitting cross legged with his Zanpakutō on his lap suddenly Kaminari no kami materializes behind him

"**You really do have feelings for her don't you" **He said it was actually more of a statement than a question

"I do and I will get stronger so I can protect her" John stated without hesitation making Kaminari smile

"**Well then let's get to training…" he stated**

**With Momo**

Momo's heart was beating fast being that close to him it was…. Indescribable just thinking about it she couldn't help but blush, his strong arms wrapping around her it was as if it were only the two of them in existence at that moment, and he promised he'd protect her even if it cost him his life her heart fluttered as he said that and she knew he'd meant every word it made her feel warm inside she was so distracted she didn't notice who was on front of her

"Momo are you okay?" the voice of the person on front of her asked causing her to jump in surprise

"Oh Captain Aizen I'm sorry I was so caught up in thought that I didn't see you" she said bowing

"It's quite alright Momo" he said smiling while waving his hand "have you seen third seat Shirubā anywhere by any chance?" Aizen asked

"Well I saw him just a little while ago but he left in a flash step" she said blushing just think about him

"Hm well thank you anyway Momo if you see him please ask him to come and see me at his earliest convenience" Aizen said as he walked away

"Yes Captain" she said quickly and ran off hoping to find John

She eventually found him in the forest meditating as he opened his eyes he saw Momo approaching him

"Hey Momo what's up?" he asked as she smiled

"Captain Aizen wanted to see you whenever your available" she said "what are you doing out here anyway?" she asked curiously

"I was training have to get stronger, to keep my promise to protect you" he said with an eye smile making her blush

"Why do you want to protect me so much I mean…. I'm not worth it…" she said sadly "I don't want you to die just because I was too weak to protect myself!" she shouted on the verge of tears, she didn't know where all that came from but it's what she truly felt, although she felt deeply touched that he vowed to protect her but she knew that she'd never forgive herself if she got him killed she was brought out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder she looked up to see John's eyes looking straight into hers

"Momo you are worth it, you mean everything to me ever since I came to the soul society you've been by my side whenever I needed help you were there, whenever I needed someone to talk to you were there hell your even helping me look for my parents" he told her not once breaking eye contact his soft caring blue eyes staring into her brown ones

"But why do you care so much?" she asked blushing at the words he spoke before as she asks that he swallows the lump in his throat and prepares to speak

"It's because I…. love you Momo, I've been in love with you ever since I met you your caring, beautiful, kind and.." he is interrupted as she pulls down his face mask and pulls his face towards hers and covers his lips with her own they didn't know how long they had stayed joined in lips but as they both came out of the kiss for air she spoke

"I love you too" she spoke in happiness crying tears of joy

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
